1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotational devices for cleaning vehicles, and more particularly to a vehicle washing apparatus which includes a plurality of elongated pads which contact the vehicles surface for cleaning upon rotation.
2. Description of the Prior and Contemporary Art
The use of rotational devices for cleaning of vehicles has undergone constant research and improvement over several decades. A consistent problem is to find a material soft enough not to mar the finish of the vehicle or cause other damage and that is substantial enough to provide the scrubbing action necessary to clean the vehicle. Configurations of drums with brushes or other material extending therefrom are known in the art. Unfortunately, each have disadvantages relating to the harshness in which they contact the vehicle, the retention of dirt, moisture, and lack of longevity.
It had been learned that high density cross-linked polyolefin closed cell foam is an ideal material for use in these vehicle washing apparatuses since it does not absorb moisture, does not retain dirt, is lightweight, and is extremely gentle on the finish of the vehicles. Unfortunately, heretofore it has been extremely difficult to mount such material to a suitable drum because of the material not being able to suffer any substantial transverse sheer without tearing and fragmenting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,878 to Pecora issued on Mar. 29, 1983, discloses a vehicle-finishing device which includes a plurality of elongated flexible elements that are wrapped around a rod and forced into receptor notches in the hub to be retained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,619 to Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,135 to Clark; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,128 to Roncaglione each teach variations on insertion of brush material in a longitudinal groove or recess in a hub to retain the material thereafter.
None of the aforementioned mounting methods are satisfactory for mounting high density cross-linked polyolefin closed cell foam since cross sheer placed on the foam, when the drum rotates, causes it to tear and fall apart.
A different approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,929 to Hanna wherein the material is mounted to a drum by a plate and screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,842 to Clark teaches that clamping of brush material into groups and the mounting thereof in a drum like configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,521 to Clark teaches the mounting of gathered bristles through openings disposed in a drum, the bristles being retained by wires or the like. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,712 to Favagrossa teaches the gathering of bristles in assemblies and their mounting in discreet seats.
A different approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,895 to Ennis which disclosed the use of fur like material mounted to elastic cords around the circumference of a drum.
The gathering of bristles into groups and the clamping of fabric to a drum-like member is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,158 to Crotts.
None of the aforenoted methods of affixment are suitable to secure high density cross-linked polyolefin closed cell foam to a rotatable drum.
The instant invention, therefore, has found a brush material far superior to anything used before in the car washing arts, but, prior to the present invention, no satisfactory means have been found for the attachment of high density cross-linked polyolefin closed cell foam material to a rotating hub for the cleaning of vehicles.